1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of ratchet winches for sailboats, etc.
2. Description of Prior Art
Ratchet winches for sailboats, etc., are conventionally formed either entirely or mostly of metal, being therefore heavy, relatively expensive, and subject to corrosion. Furthermore, metal winches are often complex, and they require lubrication. Because of these and other characteristics of metal winches, there exists a need for a relatively lightweight, simple and inexpensive winch formed primarily of self-lubricating synthetic resin. Attempts have been made to create synthetic resin winches, but are not known to have met with widespread commercial success. It is believed that such lack of commercial success may have resulted from the lack of strength of prior-art synthetic resin winches, and/or from the fact that such winches had more parts than does the winch of the present invention.